Current wireless telecommunication network is on the rise, fueled by an increase in the number of wireless communication users, surpassing growth of any other medium (a radio, a TV, a cable network or the like). Further, the wireless telecommunication network offers enormous potential for growth and even greater demand. Such wireless telecommunication network offers the users, downloads of various contents such as picture files, music files, and the like. Moreover, the users can utilize the downloaded contents, in setting up theme pictures to be displayed during a standby status of a mobile telecommunication terminal or bells for indicating an incoming call.
Such downloaded contents for use in theme pictures and bells having simple frames entail a limitation in applications of animation. However, increasing capabilities of technology as can be seen in a real-time transmission of motion picture, a location tracking, a voice recognition or the like developed recently offer a variety of high quality multimedia (VOD contents) services in the wireless network. Such multimedia services through the wireless communication network is offered through a third generation mobile terminal, i.e., IMT-2000, capable of implementing high speed wireless multimedia services. Such mobile terminal incorporates a WAP browser and a VOD player, so that multimedia-related data can be downloaded and played.
Meanwhile, a research and development is being undertaken to provide utilization of the downloaded high quality multimedia data as theme pictures, bells, and other services.